


Late night stitches

by thenewwaddedpaper1292



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Based on True Events, Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, Not Beta Read, guys holding hands and being affectionate, inappropriate humor to cope with stressful situations, semi graphic depictions of blood an injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewwaddedpaper1292/pseuds/thenewwaddedpaper1292
Summary: Working on some model figurines, Ryuji and Akira have to make a late night trip to Takemi’s clinic to get Ryuji’s finger stitched up. Humor and fluff ensue.





	Late night stitches

The summer holidays meant freedom to spend time with friends, freedom from school work and the systems overbearing nature. For Akira it meant he got to spend time with his friends and take care of phantom thief business without worrying about school. On one particular summer weekend, near the end of the summer holiday, Akira found himself sitting at the large table with Ryuji, each with a model figurine, and working in comfortable silence only the sound of the window air conditioner humming softly in the background kept things from getting to quite. 

“I’m gonna go see if there is any cool drinks.” Akira sighed, wiping his forehead of sweat and walking away from the table. 

“A’ight.” Ryuji muttered, picking up the knife they’d been using to continue working on his model.

Walking downstairs to the cafe area with Morgana following him, Akira first walks to the cabinet that held the dishes and prepared a bowl of water for the cat.

“Here you go, Mona.” Akira said, placing the bowl on the floor.

“You really need to look into getting a better air conditioner.” The cat said before lapping at the cool water.

“I’m working on it.” The dark haired teen retorted, opening the fridge and leaning to find Sojiro had left a few bottles of water.

He was closing the fridge when he hears a loud swear from his room followed by the crash of something falling and the sounds of running foot steps. Dropping the bottles on the floor and rushed out of the kitchen area and toward the stairs but stopped when Ryuji jumped off the final three steps and stumbled into the bathroom, holding his left hand. Akira could clearly see blood oozing between his fingers and onto the floor.  
“What happen?!” Akira asked, looking into the bathroom to watch as the blond held his hand under the water.

“Fuckin’ cut myself with the fuckin’ knife!” Ryuji yelled, gritting his teeth in pain.

Thinking quickly, Akira reached for the paper towel dispenser, pulling out fistfulls of the sheets and pressed it against the wound.

“Hold that there, I’ll get my first aid kit.” He was trying not to panic as he ran out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

Quickly rushing to his bed and reached under for the kit he’d kept under there, thanking whatever god there was that he had decided to buy a bunch of them of the shopping network as he ran back down stair as he fished one of the large area bandages out of the box.

“Fuck fuck fuck, its not stoppin’ man.” Ryuji swore, peeking under the now blood soaked paper towels.

At this point bandages weren’t going to be much help, tossing the kit into the nearest booth and grabbed Ryujis elbow and pulled him out of the cafe and toward the clinic.

The few seconds that followed seemed to go by in a flash, the need to protect a loved one coursing through him and before he knew it the boys burst into the clinic, surprising the doctor who seemed to be reading a medical magazine. 

“Doctor Takemi, Ryuji cut his finger and it won’t stop bleeding.” Akira breathed.

“Bring him into the back.” Takemi immediately sprang into action as Akira led Ryuji into the treatment area.

Ryuji was sat down on the bed while the doctor gathered the supplies and a small table. The towels were pulled away from the cut and the dark haired teenager got the first good look at it. It was at least one or two inches and a few centimeters wide, it shouldn’t have been shocking to see considering the injuries they all endured in palaces or in mementos but at least there a Personas healing powers could be used to heal even the worst injuries. Here in the world, it was out of his hands.

“How did this happen.” Takemi asked, beginning the process of cleaning the area.

“I was working on a model and a slice my finger with the knife I was usin’.” Ryuji groaned.

The punk doctor hummed softly as she finished cleaning the area and went to prepare a needle.

“Whats that for?” Ryuji eyed the needle nervously.

“I have to numb the area before I can start working... you can hold onto his hand if you need to.” Takemi nodded towards Akira who was watching the process.  
“heh, I think i’m good.” The blond tried to act tough, up until the needle was pressed against his skin at that point he turned his head toward his friend and closed his eyes.

Almost out of instinct, Akira wrapped his arm around his friends head and held his other arm out for the blond to latch onto. He watches at Takemi administered the numbing solution pulling another pained groan from Ryuji who held his breath through the shot.

“You have to breath, Ryuji.” Akira muttered, gently brushing his fingers against Ryujis temple as the blond let out a shaky breath.

“There, we’ll just let the drug to its work then we can get to work.” Takemi said, setting the needle aside and began preparing the suture and needles.

Akira was glad he had was blocking his friend from the view of his hand, Ryujis finger began to swell making the injury more pronounced and even more gross looking. For the most part he was used to gore after watching quite a few horror movies but he supposed that having it be effecting someone close to him that made him feel unsettled. But he keeps calm in an attempt to alleviate Ryujis pain.

“Whats it look like man?” Ryuji asked, no doubt it curiosity getting the better of him despite the pain he was in.

“Swollen... kinda looks like you got a brain in your finger.” Akira replied with a chuckle.

“For real?” Ryuji turned to look before pulling a disgusted face, “ugh, dude nasty, I look like a horror movie extra.”

“Yeah except you don’t need make up for that.” It probably wasn’t the best time to be making joke but sometimes humor was the only way to handle a situation liked this.

“You didn’t have to look you know.” Takemi said with a chuckle, picking up the curve needle with the tweezers, “lets get started.”

Once more Ryujis face was turned away and the needle was carefully stuck in one side of the gash. At first there was no reaction from the blond teen outside of a nervous breath until the needle was pressed into the other side causing Ryuji to seize up in pain, bringing the doctor work to a halt.

“You felt that?” She asked, receiving a nod in return, “well then... looks like you’ll need another shot.” 

One more shot later and with Ryujis finger very numb, Takemi resumed her work. This time Ryuji remained mostly calm, only occasionally squeezing Akira’s arm and resting his forehead against Akiras shoulder. Akira continued to brush his fingers against the teens temple, watching the doctor work. Anybody who didn’t know their relationship, one would’ve thought his affectionate actions would seem odd, but even before they started low key dating the two boys held a level of playful affection towards eachother. Akira being one of the few people who Ryuji would allow to see him in such a vulnerable state outside of his own mother.

“Hey... you wanna get some red jelly after this?” Akira asked, once more trying to lighten the mood.

This even caused Takemi to chuckle lowly along with the boys, before she continued her work.

“You two have a strange sense of humor.” She said, “I like it.”

Twenty minutes later, Takemi has placed the last stitch and gave the wound one more clean up before removing her gloves.

“Alright boys, just sit tight and I’ll get the paper work together for you.” Takemi tossed her latex gloves into the trash and turning to the computer to type up some things.

While this was going on, Akira is texting their friends with a sneakily taken picture of the stitched up wound, receiving several shocked replies from each of them. After reassuring them Ryuji was okay, he slipped his phone into his pocket and pulled Ryuji to lean against him.

“Man, what a night...” The blond muttered, his eyes not leaving the seven stitched on his finger.

“Yeah.” Akira agreed, knowing his night was long from over since he still needed to get back to the cafe to clean up the mess before Boss showed up in the morning, “I wonder if I remembered to lock the door....”

“Eh, Mona could probably fight off anybody who tries to break in."

“Alright, young man, I’m gonna wrap it up for tonight and I want you to keep it wrapped up for the next three days, change them twice a day.” Takemi turned back to her patient with some gauze and a cotton pad, “I’ll print out instructions for cleaning... and don’t worry about the bill.”

This surprised the blond teen and he quickly tried to politely deny the gesture but what shushed by the punk doctor.

“Don’t worry about it, your boyfriend has helped me out enough around here to make up for some stitches.” She said, giving a wink to Akira as she finished wrapping the wound. 

With three pieces of paper in hand, Takemi sent the boys away with a wave. When the boys arrived at the cafe, all their friends were waiting outside.

“Oh my god, Ryuji are you alright?” Ann asked, looking as if she had ran part way to the cafe, “Akira texted us saying you got hurt and... really did you have to send that picture that was so gross.”

“What its only stitches.” Ryuji said holding up his bandaged finger, “Plus doc says it wasn’t as bad as it looked, just the tip of the knife got me.”

This brought a snort of laughter from Akira and Ryuji.

“Ugh, you can’t take anything serious can you?” Ann shoved the blond, though there was no real anger behind it.

“I agree, this could’ve turned out worse than it did.” Yusuke stated, “ you could’ve hit nerve or even taken the finger off.”

Makoto and Haru nodded in agreement.

“Come on guys, it’s fine, I’m fine, Akira made sure I didn’t die. Come on, we left in a hurry so theres a mess in there.” 

The group entered the cafe, after a few minutes of waiting for Morgana to unlock the door and let them in, Akira being surprised he had thought to lock the cafe up before running out.

“So the idiot lives.” The cat said, eyeing the bandaged finger.

“yeah, hate to burst your bubble its gonna take more than a cut finger to take me down.” Ryuji said, looking around the cafe, “man, we left this place a mess, well this place ain’t gonna clean itself.”

“You take it easy, I’ll take care of it.” Akira said, guiding his boyfriend to sit in a booth along with their friends.

“Come on, I ain’t some injured damsel er anythin’.” 

A hand was pressed against Ryujis cheek and Akira leaned close enough to press their foreheads together. There was no words spoken as the dark haired teen silently convinced the blond to sit tight before placing a kiss to his forehead and getting to work with cleaning leaving Ryuji blushing.

Their friends chuckled at the cute scene and Morgana made fake gagging noises, causing Ryuji to blush even more.

“S-Shut up!” He yelled leaning over on the table causing the group to laugh more.

 

Bonus:  
Ryuji ended up staying the night, after calling his mother to let her know where he was, and the next day he came down to eat breakfast with Akira. Sojiro was quiet at first, occasionally staring at the blonds bandaged finger and scratching his chin.

“Please tell me you two didn’t murder someone in here last night.” The middle aged barista said, causing Akira to sputter into his coffee and Ryuji to almost choke on his curry.\

“What?!” The blond exclaimed.

“Well... the store was cleaned pretty thoroughly and the bandaged hand has me wondering if something didn’t happen last night.” 

The boys quickly explain what transpired the night before, reassuring that there was no dead body buried somewhere that may cause problems later, which caused Sojiro to chuckle. 

“I’m joking... though seriously if you’re going to murder someone don’t do it in my store.” 

The three share a laugh at the bad joke and the boys continued their breakfast while Sojiro began the morning prep for the days customers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true event, I had to get seven stitches in my left index finger after I sliced my finger open with an Xacto knife ( I was cutting into a mask for a cosplay) and my friend had to drive me to the hospital and stayed with me while I was getting my stitches. We spent most of the night cracking jokes and being casual while I was holding my bleeding finger. So this is dedicated to my best friend, Koko who also encouraged me to write this. Also just a heads up some of this dialogue was actual shit me and my friend said while I was getting stitched up. We got a laugh out of the doctor.


End file.
